Missing
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: They find Reid overdosed and Tobias gone. They rush him to the hospital. Overnight Tobias/Charles comes back and takes Reid out of rage. Can Reid handle being captured again? Can they survive losing him a second time?PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I just really can't help myself can I? I basically do nothing during the day exceptwatch tv and update my fanfics until college starts again! lol.**

**Edited: I decided that he overdosed on some pills, since I learned Dilaudid can also be taken in the form of pills as well.**

They had found him in the shed. Tobias had fled the area. Reid's chair was fallen over, with Reid tied to it. Foam was around his mouth.

"Oh my God," breathed Emily.

"Reid? REID!" Morgan raced to the young man. _No, no no! _"Reid!"

Gideon knelt down as well and felt a pulse.

"He's not breathing!"

"The ambulance is on it's way," Hotch told them.

Morgan ignored him as he pressed against Reid's chest over and over again, wiping away the foam and breathing in his good and clean air.

Tears were in his eyes.

They were not too late.

They would not lose Reid. Not like this. Emily couldnt' get over the stench of the place. The raw meat that was there sickened her. She could only imagine what poor Reid had to endure in this place. JJ couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop crying. Hotch held her in comfort as Morgan preformed CPR over and over on Reid. It was clear that Reid overdosed somehow.

That the bastard gave him too much drugs. The paramedics had quickly rushed in during that time.

"Stand aside!" One of them ordered as they put a mask over Reid's face.

JJ had to be led outside, she was sobbing too hard.

"We're gonna have to pump his stomach," said one of them grimly as they placed him on a stretcher.

"Pump...his stomach?" Gideon said, looking sick. The paramedic looked at him.

"Yes, he overdosed on whatever drugs the kidnapper had given him. We're going to have to pump his stomach in order to save him."

"Damn it!" Morgan's knuckles curled. "I'm riding with him-"

"No," said the paramedic shaking his head. "It'll be too crowded as it is. We can't have anyone else in the ambulance."

"Come on Morgan," said Gideon. "There's no time to argue."

Morgan placed his hands over his head desperatly and Emily placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

He nodded.

"All right, but I'm driving."

They didn't argue.

* * *

Emily swore she would never ride with Morgan again. He was like a demon on the rode, running every red light and not slowing down once. Hotch was in the backseat with her and even he looked uncomfortable. All of them knew better than to argue.

It took Garcia and JJ forever to keep up with them. They were breathless when rushing inside and found Morgan pacing back and forth like a caged animal. The others were sitting, worry and fear consuming their faces.

"No news?" JJ asked worriedly and Gideon shook his head.

Suddenly a doctor came forward.

"Are you all here for Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"Yes!" Morgan almost pounced on him. "How is he?"

"He is fine now. We managed to pump his stomach in time. He had overdosed on Dilaudid. Judging by the needle marks on his arm both pills and the needle was used on him. It's a highly addictive and dangerous drug."

JJ sank to a seat.

"Is he going to be all right?" Hotch asked. The doctor hesitated.

"Yes and no. He's going to have to stay here for a few days for withdrawl. Sometimes it takes around 24 hours to get addicted to this drug, if used enough times. Sadly I'm afraid Dr. Reid is addicted to it, whether he wants to be or not."

"When we find Tobais," growled Morgan. "I'm going to kill him."

"Easy there, sugar," said Garcai softly. "Let's just see how Reid is doing."

She looked at the doctor.

"Are we allowed to see him now?" The doctor nodded.

"He's more than a little shaken up, so don't get him too excited."

They nodded and slowly walked in the room.

Reid was hooked to machines. He looked away, ashamed, when he saw them.

"Reid," Morgan said softly. He could sense what the kid was feeling. "This wasn't your fault."

Reid said nothing.

"We know you didn't do this to yourself," Emily said. A tear spilled from his eyes.

"I didn't want to."His voice was so dry and raspy. "He made me..."

"We believe you Reid," Hotch said quietly. "It was forced against your will. You were a victim here, you are not to blame."

More tears spilled.

"I tried to stop him, he wouldn't listen. Said it helped with the pain. It made me...hallucinate...I didn't like what it did..."

"It's okay son," Gideon said and quickly squeezed Reid's shoulder. "It's okay."

The nurse had come in to check his IV and noticed the young man's distress.

"This patient needs his rest," she told them. "You may all visit him tomorrow."

Morgan started to protest but Hotch gave him a look. Normally he would have insisted on one of them staying with Reid but Reid looked so distressed he looked like he needed solitude more than company.

Morgan knew better than to argue with Hotch and left relunctantly after hugging Reid,not caring how strange that looked. JJ bent over to kiss him on his cheeks.

"Thank God, you're all right," she whispered. "And I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Reid mumbled, exhaustion taking control of his humilation.

"It's not yours either," Gideon told him and he said nothing as Gideon also hugged him.

"We'll see you first thing tomorrow morning," Garcia told him, trying to be her bright and chipper self. He smiled.

"Thanks Garcia."

They all slowly left.

"I don't know why Reid is blaming himself," Morgan said as they walked down the hallway. "It's not like he volunteered to do it."

"This happens to rape victims as well," Hotch said quietly. "They feel like they could have stopped it somehow, that it's their fault."

"That's messed up," Emily said quietly and Hotch nodded.

"It is but that kind of guilt does happen. I would have let you stay with him Morgan, but it looked like right now he needed to be alone more than anything."

Morgan nodded.

"I just wish I could help the kid."

"Don't we all," sighed Gideon.

* * *

Reid closed his eyes and swallowed. He could have sworn he saw accusation in Hotch's eyes. Hotch was pretending to be understanding, but deep down Reid knew. Reid knew Hotch thought he was weak.

They all thought he was weak, they just weren't saying anything about it.

A part of wished the paramedics hadn't saved him. He derseved to have overdosed on those drugs. He fought the tears as the nurse checked on the IV and smiled at him sadly.

"Everything'll be all right now, hon," she told him gently and he nodded. He wished he could believe her but he couldn't. He heard the clicking of her heals as she left.

Finally he was alone. He heard footsteps on and off for the next hour. He turned on the tv. There was nothing else to do. The news was on. Mindless and boring news. None of it mattered, did it?

All these shows seemed so pointless now as he flipped the channels. So unimportant to the grand scale of things. He heard the rain pound on the roof as he turned the tv off and drifted to an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Hours later the window of the hospital room pushed open. Reid stirred and the figure paused as he climbed into the room.

Suddenly Reid felt a knife on his neck and woke, frozen in fear as he felt a glooved hand clamp his mouth. He stared, horrorfied, into the eyes of Tobias. But it wasn't Tobias. He could tell it was Charles. And he lookd furious.

"Not a word from you," Charles growled and he nodded, shaking. He raised his hand. "Take off those wires."

Reid quickly obeyed, his body shaking.

"Get up," Charles demanded and Reid trembled.

"Please..." The knife pressed against his throat.

"Don't speak again," Charles hissed

Reid nodded dumbly as he allowed Charles to drag him to the window. The knife pressed against his back as he was tied once again and shoved into the van. A gag was paced on him. He closed his eyes as he sobbed for the fact that once again he was thrusted into this hideous nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just because I'm really excited about this story.**

Reid was crying. Charles had taken him to an old abanonded cabin near woods right out of the city.

"No one knows you're missing yet," laughed Charles as he tied Reid to the chair. "They won't know for a while."

Reid shook, his gag pushing its way back into his mouth.

"You shouldn't have ran away," Charles hissed. "Do you know how furious that made me?"

Reid trembled, unable to say anything. Another sob escaped him.

"Stop yer whimpering!" A smach hit him across the face. "You're weak! Just like my son! And I'm going to teach you a lesson of not running away from me!"

Reid cowered in intense fear as Charles removed the gag. What was going to happen to him?

_Morgan...Gideon, Hotch!_

His shirt was being ripped off as Charles took off his belt.

"No...please..."

"Save the lecture, boy! We all have to own up to our sins," growled Charles and smacked Reid across the chest with the belt.

Reid yelped and bit his lip as he closed his eyes, sobbing that this was happening to him once again. That this hell wasn't over.

He wasn't sure how much more he could endure.

* * *

"Reid? I hope you're awake because I-" Morgan stopped talking as he entered Reid's empty hospital room and froze. Reid was gone. The bed was unmade. Footprints led to the window that was wide open.

Panic seized him. No, he did NOT just get Reid back just to lose him again! NO!

"Security!" He bellowed as he fled the room, fear rising in him, pounding at him. "Security!"

* * *

50 lashs. His chest was covered in blood and scars. He pushed back his tears. He had already been told he was not allowed to cry. That tears were a sign of weakness.

"You're punishment still isn't over yet," sneered Charles as he put the belt back on.

"What...what are you going to do to me?" Reid asked, as he trembled.

Charles stared at him.

"You had already named one of the team members to die, have you not? An Agent Hotchner?"

Reid froze. No. This wasn't happening.

"I was going to do it, after I had killed you. But now I see you should be alive for this. Maybe you'll learn your lesson after this."

No. No! Not Hotch!

"Please, just...do what you want with me. Please, just don't...go after him! PLEASE!"

"Silence!" The gag was placed back in him. "My decision is final."

Charles had turned his body for a while and Reid moaned, trying ot speak. When Charles faced him again it wasn't Charles. It was Raphael.

"Your boss will die," he said in a different tone and Reid's eyes widened in helpless horror. "And it'll be entirely your fault."

With that he left leaving Reid to struggle against his bonds and try to escape so he could warn Hotch...before it was too late.


End file.
